User talk:Necross
Hi Necross. You can check out the section where you will find some articles, but it is not complete. Any help or tutorials concerning actual wiki editing are best found at Wikipedia. We should really have a policy on when to create articles, but at the moment, you might consider this... To answer your question from the no crunch discussion page, a "stub" is a short article that is only 1 or 2 paragraphs or less. Usually people will start an article as a stub, then others will add to it later on. With the Realms, sometimes there might not be enough information on a particular subject, so it will remain a stub forever. In this situation, your 'article' would be better as a section in a larger article. Having said that, there is no limit to the number of articles the wiki can have, so feel free to create articles on any canon topics that have enough information to be longer than a stub. In any case, you needn't worry about getting it "wrong". We encourage people of all levels of wiki editing to contribute, because someone else can come along later and fix up your article if needed. The most important thing is that we get keen Realms fans to contribute here, and add to the wealth of (hopefully well-cited) information. Fw190a8 10:09, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Question 1: Suppose I create an article called "Faerang" and writes just "Orc chieftain. Committed suicide at what is now called Faerang´s Doom." (and the ref, to Silver Marches in this case. Should I mark that as 'stub', even though there is no more canon lore about the subject? Question 2: About time. In an article about Maeleera Eveningtree, the wizard owner of the Pride of the North, a festhall in Nesmé, should I write that she is the owner in the year 1372? Or is that implicit that if no other date is stated, the fact concerns 1372? Necross 14:20, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Not sure about the first question, but as to the second, I think adding a date is a helpful thing. The years role by in the Realms and things DO change and material DOES go out of date. I think it would be helpful, especially if people's campaigns are based in specific years. And welcome too. --Perikles 14:43, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :On question 2, I agree with Perikles in that you should specify the year wherever possible, because depending on the specific campaign and edition of D&D, the year might not automatically be 1372. :On question 1, if you are certain that there is no further canon lore on that orc, the article is likely to be a permanent stub, so it is best not to create a separate article. Try to find another article where the information would fit in. Perhaps an article entitled "Orcs of the Silver Marches" would be in order? Then, create a redirect from "Faerang" to the place where you have created the information, so that anyone attempting to access it directly won't miss out. :Having said that, suppose that you know there is enough information on Faerang elsewhere, but you only want to contribute one sentence on the subject. That would be a good time to create his own article as a stub, leaving someone else to expand on it later. Fw190a8 16:13, 27 January 2007 (UTC)